Catching Fire
Description Catching Fire is a science fiction young adult novel, written by Suzanne Collins, and published in 2009. The book is the second in ''The Hunger Games'' trilogy, preceded by The Hunger Games, published in 2008, and followed by Mockingjay, published in 2010. The book continued the success of the series in terms of sales; over 10 million copies of Catching Fire are in print in the United States alone."Hunger Games Crosses 36 Million Copies in Print". Publishers Weekly. March 29, 2012.] A film adaptation of the book is currently scheduled for release on November 22, 2013, following on the from the film of The Hunger Games, which was released on March 23, 2012."The Hunger Games Sequel Set for 2013 Release". The Wrap. August 8, 2011. Catching Fire is set in the same, futuristic society as the original book, and also continues the story of the main character, teenage Katniss Everdeen. She is now the victor of The Hunger Games, an annual event in which 24 boys and girls aged 12 to 18 are selected by lottery to compete in a televised fight to the death, in which only one person can survive. Katniss slowly realises that her victory has, in fact, fuelled unrest against the government's rule. Rebellion may be close at hand... Reader's Reviews 1 The beginning Catching Fire was kind of a let down after reading The Hunger Games only a few days before. After I got past the reaping, everything just got more exciting. If you liked the first book, I guarantee you will like Catching Fire after you get past the slow beginning. If you haven't read The Hunger Games before, you need to read the first book in the trilogy before reading this one. You will be confused and annoyed, and then you will miss out on a great series. The Hunger Games is probably going to speak to Generations' Y and Z as much as Harry Potter and Twilight has. We are so excited about fantasy novels and I think that is really great. If you haven't tried fantasy but want to give it a shot, pick up The Hunger Games trilogy. :User:Thepoodlechef 12:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) 2 It is the best sequel ever! 3 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 13+ *Reading Aloud Age: 12+ As with The Hunger Games, violence plays a major part in the book. Peacekeepers put a bullet through an old man’s head when he whistles a subtly rebellious tune. One character is almost beaten to death. Capitol leaders commonly cut out the tongues of people who disobey them. Katniss has various nightmares from her past experiences. Katniss shouts obscenities a few times, though no curse words appear in the text. Despite the many alarming images, there is little, if any, gratuitous gore. The book's aim is to emphasise the plight of the contestants, rather than glory in the violence. If you like this you might like *''Catching Fire'' is the middle part of ''The Hunger Games'' trilogy: the final novel in the series is Mockingjay. *''The City of Ember, another story of post-apocalyptic science fiction. *Lord of the Flies, despite being written 50 years before ''The Hunger Games, is somewhat similar. It is a tale of a group of British children stranded on a desert island, who try to govern themselves. The result is a shocking and disturbing story of their descent into savagery. * Legend by Marie Lu, is another dystopian novel written for young adults. It is written from two different character's points of view and switches between them. It is also about a rebellion in the future. * Fahrenheit 451 was not written for children, but I think it can be enjoyed by readers ages 14 and up. This novel was about firefighters that instead of putting out fires, burn books. Set in the future, the main character Guy Montag has to come to grips with the fact that burning books is an evil thing, and he was brainwashed into doing evil things. Written by Ray Bradbury, anyone liking dystopia would probably like this book. External links *[http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_Wiki The Hunger Games wiki, on Wikia] References Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16 Category:Science Fiction Category:Post-apocalyptic Category:Adventure Category:Future Category:The Hunger Games Category:Adaptation Category:2009